Moving On
by Unspoken Flame
Summary: It is 3 years after The Great War. Naruto is 20 and his the stongest in the village, but he is still looking for something. He may be a shoe in for Hokage but if he doesn't find that part of him that he is missing he will never be complete. NarutoAyame


Moving On

By Unspoken Flame

_I do not own Naruto. Simple as that. Enjoy!_

* * *

It has been 8 years since Sasuke left. 6 years since I first started my personal war on the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. And it has also been 6 years since The Great War… Although the Great War and my own personal war were the same, I like to think of them as different. I learned a lot during my war, gained a lot during my war, and lost a lot during my war.

………………………………………………………………………...

After our failed mission at the bridge, I left with Sakura for a few months to train my powers. I needed to get a hand over them so that I wouldn't make another mistake. Sakura followed so that I would get hurt, at least that is what they told me. We came back after 4 months. I was much stronger, which is funny since I was only gone for 4 months, then again, I did get some tips from Sakura. I think my punches could rival Tsunade's now, or at least make a reasonable argument. Sakura helped me a lot while we were gone, I don't know what I would do without her.

I learned that while I was gone they found out the intentions of Danzou and he was executed by the hands of Tsunade. Although it is highly irregular for the Hokage to become the executioner, it was needed this time since the condemned fought back at a level matching Hokage. I heard he was taken care of easily though. We walked into a crowded office at the Hokage tower. Everyone was talking about something, but when they finally noticed us their attention all conversations ceased. Some gasped, others stayed silent, most likely keep their surprise, or understanding, to themselves. Tsunade looked relieved to see me but didn't saying anything, except for one word…war.

We fought for a long time, although some would say a little over a month wasn't that long but with what we were up against, it didn't matter. We took our battle to the Akatsuki first, which the village of the Sound didn't want anything to do with. It worked in our favor for the time being. We were able to destroy Deidara and Kisame, 2 of the most dangerous in the organization. Both were tough but with my friends and the power of the Kyuubi, I was able to take care of them.

Deidara's ability to make clay bombs had been troublesome but once you immobilize his hand he was useless. Shikamaru, the brilliant tactician that he is, was able to make a strategy to distract him long enough so that he could bind him in his shadow jutsu of his. Choking him to death with the jutsu I finished the job by beheading him. He had dead once already and came back, we couldn't make the same mistake like that again, not in this war. The other members dropped one by one with many casualties on our side. Shikamaru was injured and had to be hospitalized through out the rest of the war. Temari took it hard. She stayed by his side every chance she could.

Ino died… She was trying take over the mind of Itachi but Kisame got to her. He was able to injure her but Itachi performed the killing stroke. His Mangekyou Sharingan proved to be too much for her with her current injures. We were able to get her body away without a confrontation. She was buried a hero at the memorial. The funeral was nice, as nice a funeral can be. Despite being "bitter rivals" Sakura took it very hard. I knew they were good friends even in their rivalry for Sasuke.

The last direct battle we had with the Akatsuki was with Kisame. His sword made it hard for a chakra user to fight him but with Lee and Gai it became very simple. Kisame was easily overpowered and lost his sword during the fight. When he was brought to his knees it left him open to a Rasengan. A direct hit to the head ended his life.

Now the Akatsuki was down to two, the leader and Itachi. We took a rest at the nearby Hidden Village of Sand while Garaa had some…minor surgery.

We were able to get the demons away from the Akutsukai, and, by Garaa's request, we placed the Shukaku into his body again. Thankfully, for us and himself, we were able to put a suitable seal on him this time. One that would allow him to do things a normal person would do, like sleep. Now he is more like me then ever. That is to say that now he can sleep like I can, being that I am a Bijuu as well. He has learned to love sleep…

After a quick rest and small strategy meeting, we set off for the last battle at the Akatsuki base.

The leader attacked immediately after we arrived. Most likely angered by the deaths of his members, he struck at us with a vengeance. He was the most annoying of all. His attacks mimicked all of ours. From the fighting style of the Byakugan to Lee and Gai's taijutsu, he was able to block them all. It wasn't until Gaara showed up that we finally pushed the battle in our favor. His newly (and missed) acquired sand jutsu's were the key in the fight. He created a quick sand pocket in the battle field and when the leader had been tossed down towards the ground, he was sucked in and killed by Gaara's trademark Sand Coffin technique. All that left of the Akatsuki was Itachi and he wasn't going to show his face any time soon. He was waiting. Waiting for us to go to the Sound Village and bring Sasuke with us.

After a month of preparation and burying the dead from the battles of the Akatsuki war, we turned our head to the Sound, to Orochimaru. Having two bijuu's on our side worked in our favor once again. We were able to wipe out the lower ranking ninjas that lived outside of the compound, the ones that fought back that is. Many surrendered to us and were brought back for interrogation and judgment. A few would become Konoha ninja's, many were executed, the remainder, who were found to have done nothing wrong, were released and went home to Tea country. Sai was found and informed about Danzou's death. He looked relieved and was easily escorted back to Konoha. His trial went well and he was allowed to become a ninja again after many months of civilian life. It was felt that he needed to live a normal life before he went back to a life of death.

Kabuto was killed by Sakura. She seemed to have a grudge against him from the last time we came here to rescue Sasuke. She was able to destroy him easily. His healing jutsu didn't help him with his head removed from his neck, no matter how fast he can recover.

We made it through with no wounded or killed and met up with Sasuke and Orochimaru. The ritual was almost over when we made it there. A kunai to Orochimaru's leg ended it. Furious with us for interrupting the ritual he went on a rampage. Sasuke stood behind his master during the entire ordeal. Many kunai were thrown but none met their mark. They were too fast.

The battle became epic. Jiraiya had come with us for this and proceeded to square off with Orochimaru while I faced Sasuke. He was vicious; a shadow of his former self. His hair had grown out, as if it had been uncut. He had bags develop under his eyes showing that he had never received a good night's sleep. But the worst of all was that smile. That smile that proved that the Sasuke of before was gone forever. Even Sakura knew that when she saw it. Our battle was tough. It was what helped me fight Itachi later…sort of. Sasuke had developed the Mangekyou Sharingan as well somehow and was using it on me. By releasing an immense amount of chakra is was able to be released from it. Surprised by my actions he left himself open for an attack. Using a technique that Jiraiya had taught me I was able to get behind him with lightning fast speed and knock him out with a light Rasengan to his chest. I was glad that I didn't have to fight him with our powers to their max like the last time.

Jiraiya's fight with Orochimaru had lead them outside. Moving as fast as I could I was able to find them right before the killing blow had been dealt. Orochimaru had had his sword out and was make strong slashes at Jiraiya. In a suicide move Jiraiya moved towards the blade, imbedding it upon himself. Orochimaru had laughed with victory but Jiraiya just smiled. With quick hand signs, his hair flipped behind Orochimaru, turned into spikes and skewered him. When his hair returned to normal, he let Orochimaru drop to the ground. Putting his hands to the swords hilt he removed it and used it to remove Orochimaru's head. It was over. Dropping the sword and clutching his side, Jiraiya just looked at me and smiled.

Then the sword went through him again, with a hooded figure of Itachi behind him.

Jiraiya dropped to his knees and fell over. Everyone who had been watching the battle was left in shock. Two Sannin's had just died before their eyes but the worst was yet to come. I took his death in the worst way. I started to transform. One after the other the Kyuubi's chakra molded around me. One tail, two tails, they continued to sprout until I had eight in all.

I had learned to use the tails while I was away; it was why I had left in the first place. Sakura told me shortly after the mission what had happened. How I transformed into a Kyuubi like entity, how it was killing me, how I hurt her… I spent a lot of the time in meditation talking to the Kyuubi. We came to an understanding and he taught me how to transform without causing myself bodily harm.

I can do it two ways too. The first is that I keep my bodily form. Much like with my fight with Sasuke I just have the amount of tails that match my strength, which is how many tails I allow myself to use. This allows me to use the jutsu, taijutsu and even genjutsu that I have taken so long to learn. It is a more agile form as well. My other form is more animalistic. I have more physical power and I can us all parts of my body to form an attack, but there are some powers that I have that can only be used in that form. It is highly destructive so I don't like to use it that much. It is more for…an emergency. Now I don't have to worry about mindlessly allowing the Kyuubi to take over and slowly kill me. I am in control now. I don't have to worry about hurt those that I care about, and that is all that mattered now. Also, now was unstoppable. Currently, I was fighting him in my agile form.

None of my attacks could be blocked by him. I clawed him until he bleed all over and then beat him into the ground. When he tried to use his Sharingan on me my superior chakra would reflect it back at him, causing him to live through his most painful memories. The battle didn't last long since it was so one sided but it ended in a gruesome way.

With my final attack, the ninth and last tail sprouted and I created a Rasengan that would have made the 4th Hokage cringe. Pounding it into the figure lying on the ground that bore the name Itachi, I killed him. All that was left of him was a puddle of blood at the bottom of the crater that I had formed. Turning to the other Konoha ninja's with bloodlust on my mind I crouched down, ready to attack anyone who tried to make a move. Looks of fear were on everyone's of their faces. But I didn't care. I just wanted to cause more pain, enough pain to erase my own.

And then I heard him speak. Turning my head over to my fallen sensei I eased out of my fighting stance and moved toward him. When I reached him he looked up at me with blood coming out of his mouth and said "I'm proud of you". And then he died.

Standing over him for what seemed like forever I reacted the only way I could…I cried. As my tails disappeared and the chakra that surrounded me dissipated, I dropped to my knees and cried. I cried for my sensei; I cried for everyone who had died; I cried for the lives that I had taken, but most of all I cried because of what I had actually thought of doing to my friends…my family. I was in control; I was the one who thought to hurt anyone that tried to move. The Kyuubi had nothing to do with it, except for the chakra. And one by one they came over to me. They looked at me with not pity but with sadness. They understood what I had to go through, being who I was. After many hugs, and pats on the back, I stood up with the body of my sensei in my arms. The others picked up the limp body of Sasuke and we returned home.

………………………………………………………………………...

Jiraiya's funeral was attended by everyone in Fire country. It was held at the most famous hot spring resort in Fire country. Tsunade's reason for this was, "it would have been what he wanted" which I agreed with wholeheartedly. After the funeral a party was held. All of his fans of his books were there and celebrated the life that he had. It was beautiful.

The war was over and Orochimaru and the Akatsuki were gone but there was still a lot to do. Sasuke had to be taken care of. He was a traitor of Konoha and sentenced to death. Sakura was upset that the news but knew it had to be done. She may have loved Sasuke at some point in her life but that person had died as soon as he left the village. I remember her saying, "I have someone else to look up to now". I only hope that person is worthy of her praise. And so one of the great clans of Konoha ended that day with the last member executed for treason.

Everyone went their own way to cope with what happened. Lee went back to training, so that he could become stronger then me. Tenten and Neji went back to training together, but I think they became a little bit closer during the war. It's funny…the war ended many lives and moved many others apart from each other, but it also brought others together.

Kiba and Hinata started to date. It was quite a shock to those who thought she had a crush on me. Even I was shocked. Shikamaru mourned the death of his teammate, Ino, with Chouji and Temari by his side. I am glad that they where able to be together after everything that had happened. After all, it's too troublesome to be alone.

Iruka found a nice girl, and Kakashi started seeing Kurenai. And Anko…Anko was happiest of all. She was free. Free of ever being worried about being controlled by Orochimaru again. I heard she was the nice girl that Iruka found.

And me...I found out a few interesting things about myself. One, I was no longer troubled by the fox anymore because he was no longer cage up. He became a part of me. It was hard to figure out at first but when I found that the seal was gone I was able to piece it together. My only guess is that since the fox was imprisoned inside of my body, my body was its prison, not just the mental cage. I think when I materialized the ninth tail it broke the cage and released the fox. I had never used that ninth tail before so I never knew this would happen. I got as far as six tails before I stopped training. My rage had been proof of his release but when I reverted back to my human form it pushed his murderous intent away and absorbed him into my body. So now I am the fox. I don't like to think of it that way but I have the full power of the Nine Tails demon fox running through my body like it is my own. All of his power is mine without the fear of becoming a bloodthirsty monster like in my fight with Itachi. I am free. I only wish that the Kyuubi could have survived someone how, even if he was just a voice in my head. We started to finally get along…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I stood up from the monument that I was currently reminiscing at. Ino and Jiraiya's name stood out the most prominent of all of the names…at least for me they did. Behind me, I could hear footsteps. When I received the Kyuubi's powers received enhanced smell, hearing, and reflexes. I could hear a pin drop in a hay stack and pinpoint where it was. The footsteps behind me were far too loud to be the footsteps of someone sneaking up on me, but my hand reflexively went to my kunai pouch.

"You wouldn't want to hurt me now would you", a feminine voice called out.

I retracted my hand and turned around to see my teammate standing four feet away from me.

"It's not smart to walk up to a ninja with his back turned, you could get hurt," I said.

She smiled. "You'd never hurt me"

I smiled back "Yeah, I know"

She walked up to the side of me and knelt down to look at the monument. After a few moments of silence she spoke.

"What do you think she would have said if I said yes to one of your date requests?"

"Ino? Ino would just laugh and call you a stupid forehead girl" I laugh, and Sakura giggled next to me." Jiraiya would have just tired to find a way to get me to take you to a hot spring and then peep on us. He would have called it 'research'" I laughed again, Sakura just scowled.

"How perverted, how did you ever get along with him?"

I looked at the forest, the look of nostalgia plastered to my face. "That was just his nature. If you got to know him you would have liked him"

She just put her hand on my shoulder and smiled. "I am sure that I would have loved him"

We both stood up and started to walk back to town. I was a little hungry so we decided to go to Ichiraku. Half way there she stopped walking. Turing around, I stared at her. She was crying.

"I miss her. I miss her so much"

I did the only thing I could do. I held her in my arms and tried to calm her.

"I know. We all miss her, we all miss someone"

"Yeah, but I never got to tell her that I still considered her a friend, my best friend"

I just smiled. "I never got to tell Jiraiya that he was like a father to me. But at least I have my mother Tsunade, and my friends to take care of. That is all that matters"

Sakura just stood there, wiping her tears away. Then she said something that I never thought I would have heard her say. "How come you don't ask me out on dates anymore?"

Stunned, I blinked rapidly. I quickly regressed into the boy I was 3 years ago. "Well, Sakura chan, I didn't think you would want to go out with me so I stopped asking. I thought it annoyed you"

"Oh…if that's the case, Naruto, will you go on a date with me to Ichiraku?"

Wide eyed with surprised I stuttered my answer. "Uh, um, uh O-Of c-course I would g-go out with you"

With a smile that could rival my own, she ran ahead of me. I was still shocked at what had happened. He voice brought me out of my mild coma. "Come on Naruto! Don't make me have to beat you all the way there!"

Finally able to move I ran up to her. She took my hand and we both ran to my favorite ramen shop. When we got there I don't know if the old man was more surprised by how we came there together hand in hand or because I was smiling the biggest smile that I had ever had. Like I said, war is a funny thing. It takes lives, but it also brings them together.

* * *

_Authors note: So this is my first Naruto fic. I thought it would be nice to look at the series with a few real points in it (ex. Sasuke being executed for being a trator instead of being allowed to come back to the village). This will get into a romantic interest for Naruto, if you haven't figured that out. I will introduce her as soon as possible, but first i have to bring up a few more plot twists. That what happenes when you become of age (20 in Japan is adulthood), you learn new things that will change your life forever. I will be bring up Naruto's parents in the next chapter. I feel this is critical in my story. Night XD  
_

_-Unspoken Flame _

_ This story has been edited and rewriten by Unspoken Flame.  
_


End file.
